


Bro/Cronus Drabble

by madeofdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofdoom/pseuds/madeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, I wrote this in math class?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bro/Cronus Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this in math class?

It starts out as you drive your little brother to school, idiot child is late again. There’s some 50s wannabe standing outside with an unlit cigarette, maybe he’s a John Green fan. He’s probably about 17 or 18, and you gotta admit, he’s got a pretty good ass.   
So you give him your number, and you begin having pretty regular casual sex, he’s always gone by morning, just how you like it, although Dave does complain of the odd awkwardness.   
After a couple months, you start wondering why you ain’t slept with anyone else for at least a week, but you shrug it off, why would you, you always have a willing, kinky little fucker on speed dial.   
After about 6 months, he invites you to some family thing, cousin’s christening or some such, cause, y’know, if he doesn’t take anyone his stupidass distant cousins are gonna try to set him up with random blonde chicks. You agree, sounds fun.   
After a week or so, you find a film you really wanna see and Dave refuses to go with you, so you ask Cronus, you can’t just go alone, that’s stupid.   
And then the next time you fuck, Cronus stays til you wake up, and you find yourself accidentally calling him babe, and you make him pancakes for breakfast and you realize...  
Holy shit, you’re dating.


End file.
